This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Power converters such as rectifiers provide power to a load. Typically, these power converters include components to protect themselves and/or the load from undesirable circumstances. For example, the power converters are sometimes controlled to shut down (e.g., latch off) when its regulated output voltage falls below a particular setpoint.